The present invention relates to an automatic apparatus for dosing or metering spaghetti and the like.
As is known, in restaurants, hotels, communities and the like, it is necessary to precisely and quickly meter the alimentary pasta amount being cooked, so as to provide even rated consumption amount and prevent waste due to an excessive metering.
At present this problem is solved by the skill of the cook or chef who must properly manually meter the spaghetti amount to be cooked.
However, such a procedure is not reliable and, moreover the single doses can not be weighed, since such an operation, while being very simple, would require a comparatively long time and could not be easily performed in a kitchen.